


Rise of the Fire Oni

by Galvatream



Series: Realm Trilogy [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Everything has fallen into place, Vandance the Darkheart is on the rise, and the Realms of Creation are in for the largest fight they've ever seen. Heroes and villains from across the Realms will unite to beat back the feared Fire Oni. But in the end, only one side can remain.Last in the Realm Trilogy.
Relationships: Kai/Harumi, Lloyd/Skylor, Nya/Jay Walker, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Realm Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755682
Kudos: 5





	1. The Ancient Threat

The air grew tense as the ground shook violently. The sound of boots upon the rocky ground echoed about as a mass of warriors marched forth. Red mist covered the area as they marched towards their goal. Beings with fangs, sharp teeth and amber eyes. Markings of white and black upon their bodies. Large red horns extruded from their heads.

Armour of black and dark red covered their bodies. Clawed hands grasped weapons of all shapes and sizes tightly. Vine like weeds covered their weapons. A red glow emitting from a small red gem upon each of their blades. Growls and snarls of hatred hissed about as they moved onwards, ready to bring about the death of all.

The Realm had been caught off guard. For the Fire Oni had arrived. And in their masses, they held strength. They held a raw power so great, that only they could control it. At the lead, a single Fire Oni stood. His horns were larger than the rest. He held a large ethereal black sword.

“Kur hel see!” He cried, lifting the large blade into the air. The masses of Fire Oni around him surged forward towards a glimmering city in the distance. Towers that stood tall and reached high into the clouds. Vehicles and innocent minding their own business were quick to scream in terror.

The figure smirked as he advanced forward. “Jer var kin.” He yelled, leaping into the air as he came crashing down into the ground. A cloud of dust swept up from the impact. Troopers soon emerged, each clad in armour and holding a blade of their own.

“Stop right there!” They cried, each standing ready to fight.

He growled as he stood to his full height, towering over them. “Nar vas in cog per lit.” He hissed, a sinister grin forming upon his lips as he narrowed his eyes. “Bar te kin ha.” He added moving his blade to rest before him.

The troopers each glanced at one another before charging forward. He swung with ease, a mighty wing that cleaved them in half within seconds, a crimson liquid covered his blade as he snarled with satisfaction at the kill. “Wip ut!” He screamed into the air, a red mist covering the area as the screams reached into the sky.

* * *

Ninjago was silent, the city streets quite as people hid indoors from the extreme heat. All of them that was, except for Suki who didn’t mind the heat. She had grown up used to it. A factor that her royal guards didn’t like much. But it was expected from a Fire Warrior. Caleb had come to learn that during the months since Typhon’s death.

Coming to a stop before the royal palace, she smirked. She had grown to love Ninjago greatly, feeling like it was where she was meant to be. Walking through the gates of the palace, she gave small nods to the guards and servants who either patrolled or tolled around the front garden.

She made her way through the hallways, passing by several other servants and guards before coming to a stop before the throne room. Opening the doors, she found Caleb sitting upon the throne. Neuro stood close by, talking with him.

She smiled as she made her way over to them, the two were quick to hold their discussion. “Suki.” They greeted.

She raised an eyebrow but decided not to pry into what they were talking about. She’d learned long ago that boys had their secrets. “Neuro, Caleb.” She greeted in return. “How’s everything today?” She asked.

Caleb sighed as he leaned back on his throne. “Good for now. A few reports from some isolated places regarding a few Sarcusis who haven’t caught on to what’s happened, a few criminal syndicates growing here and there. But nothing too much to worry about.” He replied.

Suki nodded in response. “That’s nice, almost as nice as today is. It is a lovely day, though I suspect the heat isn’t something you’d both enjoy.” She stated. Neuro and Caleb groaned which she took as a positive response. “Don’t tell me you need to be spend more time in the sun. Because I would happily kick you both out there right now. And there wouldn’t be a thing you can do about it.” She added in response.

Caleb place a hand to his head. “Please don’t. I don’t need that right now.” He replied. Glancing towards his girlfriend for a few short seconds before turning his gaze to rest upon Neuro. “I suppose that we do have other things to discuss.” He added, watching his advisor closely.

Neuro nodded. “Indeed. I fear that whoever it was that Typhon worked for is gearing for a final fight.”

“The Oni King, that was who he worked for. The only Oni who could stand up to the King of Dragons on equal ground.” Suki explained. “The legends call him The Bringer of Destruction. It was said that he owned the most Destruction Relics, including a mask of great power.”

Caleb frowned in concentration and thought. “That kind of power could be the end of all creation. We should warn our allies and friends about what’s coming.” He said, standing from his throne.

Neuro nodded. “I shall prepare an escort for you.”

* * *

The Monastery was silent. Wu stood, overlooking the clouds as he stroked his beard. Lost in thought, he wondered, had the defeat of Typhon and the Sarcusis been a temporary setback for something far greater to come. He had unsettling feeling within his heart, the Oni in his blood boiled unnaturally.

“Master Wu. Are you ok?” Cole asked as he came to a stop beside him.

Wu glanced towards Cole. “No, I fear a darkness far beyond the Sarcusis is coming. Though I am uncertain.” He replied. The feeling in his heart grew with every passing second. “I fear that a long though deceased enemy is coming to the light again.” He added.

Cole blinked. “Who? The Overlord? Pythor?”

Wu shook his head. “One far older than Ninjago itself, one as old as the dawn of time itself, perhaps greater. All I know is this, a war is coming to the Realms. And I am uncertain if anyone will remain unharmed by it.” He responded, heading inside the Monastery, leaving Cole to his thoughts.

* * *

Lloyd glanced up to see Cole enter. “Guys, I don’t think our peace is going to last.” He said.

Lloyd blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked, standing tall as he walked towards him.

“I found Wu outside, he fears war is coming to the Realms. A war that will harm everyone.” Cole began to explain. “He said a darkness a far greater than the Sarcusis would spread out into the Realms.” He finished.

Lloyd frowned. He glanced over the other Ninja; he could see the concern in their expressions. “Should we seek Suki out and her expertise on the history of the Realms?” He asked.

Nya sighed as she stood tall. “Perhaps we should see if Wu knows anything else before seeking her out.” She said, leaving the room.

* * *

Caleb glanced over the Monastery silently. His eyes soon fell upon the Ninja. “Hey guys.” He cried out, walking over to them, Neuro and Suki behind him.

“Emperor Caleb.” Lloyd greeted with a bow. “What brings you here?” He asked.

Caleb sighed as he glanced at Suki. “I wish we hadn’t come here on such urgent news. But the threat that comes is one that we can’t take lightly.” He replied.

Wu walked forward. “I have felt their presence, the Oni blood within me boils unusually.” He said. “We would be glad to hear what you know of this threat.” He added, turning to lead the way inside.

* * *

Suki sat down and pulled out several scrolls. “Our ancient legends spoke of an Oni King. One who ruled over the other Oni and could stand on equal ground with the King of Dragons.” She began to explain. “While our legends don’t mention him much, what little they do speak of is enough to cause concern.”

Wu narrowed his eyes. “What do they say?”

Suki glanced down at the scrolls. “They call him The Bringer of Destruction, a powerful Oni who owned the most powerful Oni weaponry known as Destruction Relics. Among them was a mask of great power and strength.” She answered.

Lloyd frowned. “Didn’t we defeat the Oni already? I’m sure they would’ve learned their lesson since them.” He said, crossing his arms in the process.

Suki shook her head. “The scrolls we have on the Oni list a number of different Oni races. Those you fought were the most common, the Destruction Oni, black skinned with purple eyes. The other four types are Vengeance Oni, Hatred Oni, Deception Oni.” She paused, looking at Wu with a worried gaze. “And the fearsome Fire Oni.” She finished.

Wu blinked. “Fire Oni.” He muttered. “Where have I heard that name before.” He wondered, standing tall as he walked to a shelf. His fingers brushed over the books until they came to a stop before one. Pulling it off the shelf, he placed it down upon the table. “My father mentioned a race of Oni in his journal.” He paused, his finger brushing over a page.

“There.” He said, his finger resting upon a small paragraph. “The Fire Oni were formidable warriors but went extinct over three thousand years ago during the height of the war between Oni and Dragons, just shortly before the King of Dragons vanished.” He explained. “Though my father didn’t have enough time to learn about them, he called them mysterious, natural leaders who dominated the battlefield.” He added.

Lloyd glanced over the others. “If the Oni are truly returning, and in united numbers. Then war is truly coming to the Realms, and we won’t be able to stop them beforehand.” He said. “We need to gather allies, prepare for the war.”

Caleb nodded. “We should seek out Fire King Kai, his Realm’s forces will aid us in the fight against the Oni.” He said, Suki nodded, knowing her brother would aid them in the fight.

“Then it’s settled, we travel the Realms in search of allies for the war.” Lloyd said, turning to face Wu. “We’re going to need a lot of Travellers Teas.” He added.

Wu nodded. “Mystake had a stockpile of supplies, I shall see what she had among them.”

Suki stood tall. “I shall head back to my home Realm and speak with my brother.” She stated.

Caleb stood tall. “I’ll see if I can’t muster the aid of others from Ninjago.”

Wu stood tall. “Time is of the essence, the longer we waste, the sooner the Oni can unleash their armies upon the Realms of Creations.” 


	2. Unsettled Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lord Moltron.” The three said, bowing before their master, the fearsome ruler of the Lava Realm. “What is thy bidding?”

Kai sat upon his throne, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He felt uneasy, something wasn’t right with the Realms. He suspected that things aren’t as they appear. That everything that had come before had been planned out. “You are distracted husband.” Harumi said, breaking him from his concentration.

Kai glanced towards his wife. “Something is coming, I don’t know what it is, all I know is that whatever it is, it’s bigger than a single Realm.” He replied, glancing over the many banners that lined their throne room.

Harumi sighed as she took a seat upon her throne. “What do you suspect this threat is?” She questioned.

Kai bit his lower lip. “Remember what Garmadon said about the Oni, and they were coming. Well, we fought them back. But I had feeling that we only delayed what was to come.” He began to explain. “But with everything that’s happened since they vanished, well, something far greater is to come, far greater than anything we’ve faced before. Greater than The Overlord, Korloroth and Typhon.” He paused.

“I fear a greater darkness is on the horizon.” Kai finished, glancing at Harumi.

Harumi nodded as she rested a hand upon her husbands. “Well, I know that The Ninja won’t back down, and we have many of men and women willing to die if it means protecting the innocent. We’ll beat this threat, even if the cost is high.” He said.

Kai nodded as he leaned back. “My king, Princess Suki wishes to see you.” Fernox said, bowing before Kai.

Kai nodded. “Well, end my sister in, I wish to speak with her.” He responded.

Fernox nodded. “Right away my king.” He said, vanishing in seconds.

* * *

Faith came to a stop, her eyes falling upon the Firstbourne. The Mother of Dragons seemed to be staring into the distance. She followed the dragon’s gaze to see the King of Dragons flying around with several other dragons. “Lady Faith.” Someone questioned.

Faith turned to see Jet Jack. “What is it?” She asked.

Jet Jack glanced back. “The dragons have been acting up, they seem bothered by something, or someone. But we can’t tell who or what is causing it.” She replied.

Faith frowned as she glanced at Firstbourne. She glanced off into the distance, memoires of the Oni invasion lingered in her mind, she couldn’t think of anything else that might make the dragons act up. “I must head to Ninjago and seek the guidance of one who knows dragons, I shall return once I have an answer.” She said, turning to face Firstbourne.

Jet Jack nodded, turning around and vanishing back into their village.

* * *

Deep within another Realm, snow covered the land, trees were covered in ice. An eternal blizzard blew across the land. A castle of Serpentine design stood tall. Within it, several human like warriors stood guard. Each of them had dark blue skin and pale blue eyes. They wore white armour style like a samurai.

Within the throne room, sitting alone, was a man. His left arm and right leg pulsed with blue energy. He wore a conical bamboo hat. He had pale blue shoulder guards and armour. In his right hand was a staff with two pointed tips. An orb of icy blue energy pulsed within.

“Frost Lord.” A voice spoke. The shadow of an Oni formed upon the walls.

Frost Lord stood tall, turning and bowing before the shadow. “Lord Icebreaker. What is your bidding?” He asked.

Icebreaker laughed silently. “Have you felt it?” He questioned.

Frost Lord frowned. “No my lord, I have not.” He replied.

“I have sensed his return, The First Oni is on the rise again. I can feel his power grow from here, the Fire Oni are returning from myth and legend.” Icebreaker explained.

Frost Lord nodded. “I see, what is it that you command?”

Icebreaker chuckled. “for now, prepare our forces. I have foreseen a war, one that is unlike any ever seen before. I see a war between the forces of Creation and Destruction sweeping the Realms. When it comes, we shall be ready for them.” He said, his shadow vanishing.

Frost Lord smirked. “As you command, my lord.” He said, pulling himself up from the ground as he turned to face a Serpentine warrior. He was an Anacondrai warrior, though many of his features had long been lost to time. He no longer held a tail, and his once purple scales had become a dark blue. His left hand and lower arm pulsed with blue energy. He wore white skeletal armour like many of his fellow Anacondrai.

“Froze, gather the legions, we must end Frostice’s threat quickly if we are to survive the coming war of Creation and Destruction.” Frost Lord ordered.

Froze nodded. “As you command Frost Lord.” He hissed, turning around to gather the Ice Warriors.

Frost Lord returned to his throne, his eyes locked upon the vanishing form of Froze. His mind already ticking on figuring out how they were going to emerge victorious in the coming war.

* * *

The land was barren, a charred black landscape with lakes of molten magma and dead trees littered the place. Creatures of many shapes and sizes roamed about. In the skies, massive dragons with orange and black scales flew.

Within a central valley, stood a grand fortress. A river of molten magma flowed around it. Upon the gates, molten like beings patrolled. Each of them clad in charcoal black armour. Weapons of different shapes and sizes held at the ready.

Deep within the fortress, resting upon a throne made of the remains of several Oni, was a man. He wore charcoal black armour, a black cape rested upon his back. A helmet upon his head, in his right hand was a golden staff, the tip held an orb of orange energy that pulsed with every passing second.

His green eyes narrowed as his lips twitched upwards, sharp teeth came into view as he growled. “Generals!” He yelled, watching as three figures entered.

The first was female, she had red skin and wore spiked black shoulder pads. She had a red conical bamboo hat and wore a charcoal black kimono. Upon her back was an elegant spear with a glowing orange tip. The second wore dark silver armour. His armour was noticeable, covering almost his entire body. His skin was red. Upon his back was a mighty war axe with glowing orange blades.

The third wore light weight charcoal black armour. His helmet was stylised and he wore spiked shoulder pads. Upon his back was a sword with a glowing orange blade. The three of them were General Selina, Commander Moltar and General Meltus. The inner circle of Lord Moltron’s empire.

“Lord Moltron.” The three said, bowing before their master, the fearsome ruler of the Lava Realm. “What is thy bidding?”

Lord Moltron leaned forward. “I have felt a great power arise again, one that I haven’t felt in eons.” He said, his voice was thick with evil. “The Oni are returning.” He said.

Moltar growled. “Then we shall deal with them as we did last time.” He snarled.

Moltron shook his head in response. “They are all coming, every Oni is returning, and under the banner of their king. A war is coming to the Realms, and when it does, we shall them all, that The Molten Army will never surrender. We will rule over all Creation.”

Selina smirked. “Then we shall gather our forces, we train for the war, and when it comes, we will be ready for it.” She said.

Meltus nodded in agreement. “My Dragon Riders will train tens time harder in preparation for the war. We will dominate the skies.”

Moltron smirked. “Go, prepare my legions, I must tend to my pets.” He said.

* * *

Kai frowned in worry as Suki explained what Wu had felt, and what both Caleb and Neuro feared was coming. He glanced at Harumi who seemed to share his worry. “This is worrying, the fact that the Fire Oni may very well be on the rise again. We both know that they were mysterious, able to evade detection and remain hidden for thousands of years.” He said.

Suki nodded. “Our texts only mention names, Zalgoth the Warrior, Solrethuz the Sorcerer and Gargonos the Brutal as well as the many titles given to their leader, Vandance the Darkheart.” She began, turning to face Harumi. “As well as small, minor facts that we already know. No one seems to know anything about them, and that is what worries me. A lack of knowledge is concerning.” She finished.

Harumi glanced down as she thought hard. “We should do a thorough sweep of the library and archives, we may be able to find something that can help us combat this impeding threat.” She said. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Deep within the darkness of the Abyssal Realm, Vandance sat upon his throne as Zalgoth reported his mission. Vandance smirked as he leaned back. “Everything is going as planned. Soon, the final battle to see who shall rule, and shall serve, will be upon us. And it will be a fight that goes done in history as the fight that determined the fate of the 16 Realms.” He said.

“Zelrorath, return to the Realm of Dread and gather your forces.” Vandance paused, glancing towards Zalgoth. “Zalgoth, gather Solrethuz and Gargonos and gather up those who seek to gain power within the 16 Realms, their allegiance will boost our army’s strength greatly.” He ordered.

Zalgoth and Zelrorath nodded, both of them leaving the room without a word, leaving Vandance to his dark and twisted thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We introduce new characters and a taste of what's to come. Hints that this war has been planned out are left. Zalgoth was the Fire Oni introduced at the start of the book. Things will continue to heat up as the mysterious surrounding the Fire Oni are uncovered, and new aspects of the dark history that this particular universe has to it are revealed.


	3. The next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi nodded as she stood next to her husband. “They have hidden themselves well, out of sight for what could be millennia, perhaps even eons.”

_Kaneshiro sat silently, observing his children, the Emperor of Ninjago and current Elemental Master of Order sat next to him. “Kaneshiro, old friend. You are troubled.” The Emperor said._

_Kaneshiro nodded. “I am troubled, the Realms of Creation, for all their beauty, hide a dark past. Before I came to create Ninjago, I had visited another Realm, one that my brother now rules over as Fire King. While we were forging a piece of armour, we had a vision of the future.” He began to explain, standing slightly as he narrowed his gaze._

_“What we saw haunts us to this day. We saw a glimpse of what will come in several hundred generations of our people. We recognised their return, those who vanished so long ago during the war between Oni and Dragon.” He paused, taking a deep breath._

_“The Fire Oni will return.” He whispered._

_The Emperor of Ninjago barely heard him, but he knew that when Kaneshiro whispered something, it wasn’t lightly. These Fire Oni were a threat, and from what he was just told, they wouldn’t be coming for several hundred generations. That gave them time to prepare for their return. “Do not fear old friend, I will make sure that those that follow me are aware of the challenge that awaits in the far future.” He said._

_Kaneshiro nodded. “I understand my friend. We must have hope that the future brings us peace, and an end to all threats to Creation.”_

* * *

Garmadon shifted slightly, moving through the tress as he frowned, why was he seeing things he never remembered, who were the Fire Oni? And why did his father know that they would one day return? He needed answers, and he suspected that the only person who could provide such clear answers was his brother.

He glanced to the side, his complain slithered out from the bushes. “What is it Garmadon?” The white scaled Anacondrai asked.

Garmadon narrowed his gaze. “What it is we seek will have to wait, there is a darkness far greater than the Oni coming, Ninjago is not safe.” He replied.

Pythor glanced at the road ahead of them. “What is greater than an Oni?” He questioned, remembering the day that the beings of Destruction invaded clear as day.

Garmadon turned slightly. “Fire Oni.” He whispered.

Pythor blinked. “Fire Oni? But those are Oni.”

“They are unknown to me, and I fear they were unknown even to my father.” Garmadon responded, walking forward. “But these new Oni, I fear they are ancient, far more ancient then Firstbourne or The Omega. Perhaps they are as old as the First Realm itself. Whatever they are, they are shrouded in mystery, a shadow has kept them hidden well.”

* * *

Caleb blinked when he saw Firstbourne fly overhead, landing shortly in the courtyard of the Monastery. He walked forward, watching the great dragon closely. He saw Faith leave the dragons side, Wu and the Ninja moving to greet her.

“Faith, what has brought you to Ninjago?” Cole asked.

“The Dragons in the First Realm are bothered by something, they are acting up in ways we haven’t seen before.” Faith said.

Wu frowned. “Hmm, yes, that seems strange, I too have been feeling different, like something is coming. They must sense their return.” He said.

Faith blinked. “The return of who?”

Wu sighed. “We learned not so long ago that there are more then a single race of Oni. Those we faced were but the most basic of Oni, Destruction Oni. They no more then soldiers, expendable warriors. What we learned is that there are five races of Oni. The Destruction Oni of whom The Omega ruled over. The Vengeance Oni, the Hatred Oni and Deception Oni, of which the three Oni Warlords came to rule.” He paused.

“But the most mysterious of them all, were the Fire Oni. My father called them natural leaders who dominated he battlefield, our friends from the Realm of Faith said that they were fearsome.” Wu finished.

Faith nodded in understanding. “We were overjoyed when the Fusion Dragons returned to the First Realm with their king, I now see that it may not be coincident. These Fire Oni must be powerful, for the Dragons to feel their return from across Realms.”

Wu turned slightly. “We are currently working on ways to stop them, for now, we would welcome your company.” He said, heading inside.

Caleb glanced at Firstbourne who had her gaze locked with him. Cole noticed this. “She’s interested in you.” He said.

Caleb nodded, watching as Firstbourne looked at Faith and then where Wu had vanished, and then, she looked at Lloyd and Skylor. Something was off, Caleb noted that. Why were they being watched by the Mother of Dragons?

* * *

Kai frowned, placing another scroll away. “Nothing.” He said, turning to face the other two occupants of the library. “No information that can help us against the Fire Oni.”

Harumi nodded as she stood next to her husband. “They have hidden themselves well, out of sight for what could be millennia, perhaps even eons.”

Suki sighed. “Perhaps we should convene in Ninjago, gather our forces and from the other Realms.” She suggested.

Kai nodded, walking slowly. “I agree, I shall head to the Magmabrai, Boilstorm will want to be with us when we discuss our plans.” He stopped, looking at Harumi. “Will you be able to handle things here while I return to Ninjago for a while?” He asked.

Harumi nodded. “I’ll make sure the Realm doesn’t fall apart while you’re gone.”

* * *

Boilstorm was a large serpent, bright red scales with black and orange details. Fangs that rested slightly with large reptilian blue eyes. “Fire King Kai.” He greeted with a bow, although he was ruler of his race, all in the Realm of Faith answered to the Fire King.

Kai nodded and returned a bow of his own to the Magmabrai ruler. “Boilstorm, I wish for you to journey with me to Ninjago, I am gathering their heroes to discuss an impending threat to the Realms of Creation.” He said.

Boilstorm slithered forward, he held his gold staff tightly, a red gem rested at the top. “I will come with you, my son shall be able to keep the Magmabrai in check, and provide aid to you wife when needed.” He replied.

Kai nodded. “I welcome your company, we should get going.” He said, leading the way, a small troop of guards, mixed of both Magmabrai and Fire Warrior joining them.

* * *

Lloyd glanced over the small party Suki had returned with, he was shocked to see Serpentine among them, though he noted that they seemed to be loyal to Kai, and whatever title they gave their leader.

“Fire King Kai. It is nice to see you again.” Wu said, bowing slightly.

Kai nodded. “As it is you godfather. I wish for you to meet Lord Boilstorm, he rules over a small part of the Realm of Faith, and commands some of the greatest blacksmiths I’ve ever met.” He said, waving Boilstorm over.

Boilstorm nodded. “It is an honour to meet one who was conceived by Kaneshiro Garmadon. But it is an even greater honour to be in the presence of the Mother of Dragons.” He said, bowing before the great dragon.

Lloyd blinked as he saw Garmadon and Pythor emerged from the gates. “Father, Pythor?” He questioned.

The two villains exchanged a glance before moving closer. “We are here because of the Fire Oni.” Garmadon said.

Wu nodded. “That is why we are all gathered here. Not long ago, we all suffered from The Omega and his Destruction Oni when they invaded the Realms. Though we were able to fend them off, it was a delay of what was coming.” He began, turning to face Suki. “Suki.” He said.

Suki nodded, stepped forward. “We know that Vandance the Darkheart is rising again, why he decided to return now is a mystery. What we do know, is that he has grown in power, as Firstbourne and the other Dragons are feeling his power, as are those connected to the Oni by blood.”

“He will most likely move out and conquer the Realms. But it is his mystery that makes him a threat. His titles, The First Oni and The Oni King only provide more confirmation of his threat. While the full extent of his power is currently unknown, we must decided what to do. Fire King.” She said.

Kai took a step forward. “I suggest we travel the Realms, gathering allies for the coming war, and make our stand in the First Realm.” He said.

Boilstorm nodded. “I agree to the Fire King.”

Faith smirked. “I agree as well.”

Firstbourne roared in agreement as The Ninja eyed Caleb. Caleb nodded. “We travel the Realms, gathering allies. I suggest we split into teams, that way we cover several Realms at once.”

Kai nodded and turned to face Boilstorm. “Boilstorm, will you lead a force to the Ice Realm?” He asked.

Boilstorm nodded. “I will do so.”

Caleb looked at Wu, then at Lloyd. “Lloyd, take a force to the Lava Realm, see if you can’t convince their ruler to provide aid to us.”

Lloyd nodded. “I will make sure they aid us.”

Wu nodded. “I suggest you take some of the other Elemental Masters with you. The Realm is harsh, and unforgiving. You will have to brave the many obstacles, and face The Molten Army should they resist you.” He said.

Caleb glanced at the others. “I will take Garmadon and Pythor, alongside a few others to seek out others in Ninjago that can provide aid to us.”

Kai crossed his arms. “I have a few things I need to tend to back home, once I’m done, I’ll be headed to the Never Realm, hopefully I can convince Grimfax and the Formilings to provide aid against the coming threat.”

Wu nodded. “Then it is settled, head out and gather allies, when it comes to the final battle, we will be ready.” He said.

Caleb turned to leave, only for Wu to stop him. “Emperor Caleb, Firstbourne wishes to present you with a companion.” He said.

Firstbourne roared into the sky, a small orange form quickly came from the shadows, wrapping itself around Caleb’s arm. Wu smiled. “He is an Order Dragon, descended from the first Order Dragon. They have been the loyal companion to the Emperor of Ninjago for as long as Ninjago has existed.” Wu explained.

The orange dragon had no wings. Ut had four legs and sharp claws. He glanced at Caleb, then at Firstbourne and Wu before taking a spot upon Caleb’s left shoulder. “I will be sure to treat him with respect.” He said, taking his leave.

* * *

In the darkness, Vandance smirked, watching as events unfolded. “As I had planned, they do what I wish, without even knowing it.” He paused, his eyes falling upon the remaining two Sarcusis. “Cerberus, Ouroboros, gather your forces and get to work on the war machines, I will have a few tricks up my sleeve when the final battle comes.” He said.

The Hell Hound and Pure Vermillion bowed, moving out at once to do as tasked by their master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first arc is complete, the Lava Arc begins next chapter.


End file.
